A Sudden Change
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: His feelings on her were always clear. He loved her, but he loved her as his best friend, always. Yet now her scent drove him wild, the way she bit her lower lip made him shiver and when she gave his arm a light touch...god...something changed..


_I know this is short but it's just a small __**one**-**shot about Naley**__ for a future Brucas story I'm writing. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She looked different today or maybe he noticed her differently today. Her dirty blonde locks that normally hung in a ponytail now dropped over her shoulders the sunlight making it shine. Her plumb bottom lip trapped between her gorgeous white teeth and he shifted slightly getting feeling in him he never experienced while looking at her. The way he tongue would slide over her lip made his body shiver and the way her long fingers stroked over her neck made him yank in sharp breathes controlling himself.<p>

"Nathan…" fingers snapped in his face and he shook his head quickly. "Are you ok?" she smiled at him and he swallowed the dry lump in his throat looking at her.

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair, looking back down at his paper. "Just studying…you know it's boring, I space out," he settled that being the reason for his focus of her. She was his best friend; you don't get feelings like that over best friends. Maybe over the girls at school, the cheerleaders bending over for him at practice or hell even Taylor or possibly Quinn but not Haley, never Haley James.

"Well I think this is enough studying for the night," she shut her book and leaned back in her chair. "Want to go see what Quinn and Luke are doing?"

"Uh sure," he agreed, happy for a distraction from being alone with her. Both sliding from the chair and heading down the hall to where laughing was filling the halls.

"Lucas Scott!" Quinn squealed grabbing her best friend's hands. "Stop it!" she ordered shoving him back making him fall back laughing. "God you are such an asshole," she brushed her hair back to tam it and he laughed.

"You love me," he rested back on his bed looking up. "Yo bro," the blonde glanced up at his brother walking in with Haley by his side.

"What are you two up to?" Haley swayed into the room and dropped down on the younger boy's bed.

"Lucas is being an asshole," Quinn glared at her best friend who laughed. "He knows I hate being tickled and the asshole did it anyway."

"You started it!" Lucas threw back and she growled at him.

"Alright children," Nathan did a face plant on the bed, dropping between the two fighting people. "Quit, let's try to be grownups."

"Now you two kiss and make up," Haley teased and Quinn sent a glare at her friend, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry Quinny," Lucas leaned over giving a big wet kiss to her cheek making her cringe and shove him back.

"Let's watch the movie," Haley rolled her head back and climbed up the bed beside Nathan. "What are we watching?"

"I don't know, I was trying to pick when Quinn went crazy and threw herself on me," Lucas teased and Quinn slammed her hand to his chest. "I'll watch whatever," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his best friend and curled her into him.

"Ok," Haley sprung from the bed and walked over to the TV. Nathan tilting his head slightly to the side as he watched her bend over to go through Lucas's movie collection.

"Dude…" Lucas slammed his hand into his brother who snapped his head over to him.

"What?" he looked confused and Lucas nodded his head at Haley catching his brother's gaze. "Shut up…" he grumbled running his hand over his face.

"Ok…" Haley jumped back up and walked over to the TV. "This works," she slid the movie into the slot and climbed up on the bed. Curling her body into Nathan's and he froze slightly, not at all understanding why he was feeling so weird.

He always cuddled with Haley, it was never a big deal but suddenly someone changed. Her sweet scent engulfed him making his skin tingle, her leg draping over his made him wonder what it would be like to have them wrapped around his body and he questioned why suddenly his favorite movie he got lost in was now the last thing he paid attention too. He also wondered why his best friend, his sweet pure best friend that he had known since diapers was suddenly not being looked at as his sweet pure best friend, she was now…she was now something more and it freaked him out.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you?" Lucas looked at his brother as they sat in gym.<p>

"What do you mean?" Nathan looked at him a little confused.

"Everything ok with you and Haley?" he asked, noticing the weird tension between his friend and brother. He noticed it the other night when they were watching the movies and since then he has been watching him.

He noticed the lingering stares, the fidgets when she touched him, the almost lost look he got when she left him. It was weird, he never seen his brother like that with a girl before. He never even seen his brother get tongue tied over a girl before and now it seemed the mention of Haley and he forgot how to use his mouth.

"Yeah," he answered a little too quickly and his voice raised. "I mean we are good," he scratched his jaw a moment. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't because you've been looking at her lately like if you stare long enough he clothes might magically just drop off," he let out a dry laugh and Nathan's eyes hardened.

"Watch yourself Luke," he warned not liking how he said that. "Haley is my best friend."

"Your best friend you are having _un_best friend thoughts about," he smirked and Nathan rolled his eyes. "I mean don't get me wrong I know what it's like. I know how gorgeous Quinn is but I don't…I mean I look at her like my sister Nate. You don't look at Haley like that…"

"I don't know man, alright," he ran his hand through his hair. "I use to know what I thought about her and feel for her but lately. God lately all I want to do is…" he trailed off and Lucas nodded knowing exactly what he wanted. "And I don't know what to do about it, I mean its Haley!" he tossed his hands up. "For eighteen years I have known that girl and now…god now I want her," he growled hating the boiling feeling that build up in him.

"You want her in which way?" the blonde questioned and Nathan's eyes slanted at him. "I know what way man but I'm saying which way. You want a relationship way or a just one time way."

"Haley would _never _be a onetime way," he made that point clear. "Lately…lately I think I've realized I've fallen for her…"

"Wow," Lucas let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Damn man I don't know," he shook his head. "I don't want to lose her but I don't want to not be honest with her."

"Well…" Lucas leaned back in his seat as their two best friends entered the cafeteria. "She is here, go talk to her at least," he waved his hand outward.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded knowing he needed to talk to her, just didn't know how to at all bring it up. "I'll talk to you later," he gave him a nod standing up and heading towards Haley, passing Quinn on the way and giving her a smile.

"Hey love," Quinn dropped down beside her friend with a smile. "What's going on?" she glanced at him noticing his weird look.

"Nate loves Haley," he shrugged and her eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, but I'm not supposed to say anything. Well I assume I'm not supposed to say anything so don't say anything," he told her and she nodded.

"Well I think Haley cares about him too," she admitted and Lucas looked over at her. "Every time he would get a new girlfriend or you know a _girl_ it would bother her. Last year after the formal she cried because he went home with Rach."

"I didn't know what. She knew it was nothing between him and Rachel, it was just something fun," he told her and she nodded. "I mean they were drunk and Rachel is Rachel…"

"I know," she nodded. "She didn't say anything but she was bothered."

"Well then maybe they will work out," Lucas shrugged. "But know we aren't ever going to hook up."

"Oh now let me cry myself to sleep," she pouted and he laughed. "Don't worry Eugene that will _never _be an issue," she informed him knowing she definitely didn't look at Lucas how Haley looked at Nathan. She loved him but _not _in that way, _never _in that way.

* * *

><p>"Hales!" Nathan jogged up towards his friend as she moved to the vending machines for lunch.<p>

"Hey Nathan," she flashed him a smile that made him grin. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged leaning against the machine. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure what's up?" she brushed her hair back grabbing her stuff.

"Um…" he glanced around at all the people around. "Come with me," he took her small hand in hers and tugged her out the cafeteria for some more privacy. "I…hey…"

"Hey…" she laughed a little looking up at him. "What's going on? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he ran his hand through her hair. "Do you have…alright has anyone asked you to prom?"

"No," she chewed her lip in the most adorable making him even more nervous. "Why?"

"Would you want to go?" he asked and her eyes turned up a little in the corners. "I mean with me…"

"You want to go to prom with me?" she questioned thinking he could find tons of girls that would want to go with him. He could randomly grab a girl passing them now and they would say yes.

"Yeah," he smiled a little. "I thought about it and realized there really isn't anyone else I want to spend my senior prom with other then you," he brushed her hair back and she felt a bubbling feeling build in her stomach.

"Ok," she agreed. "I'll go to prom with you," she smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek. "But I have to go study for an exam. Call me later?"

"Yeah," he smiled and giving him a smile before turning on her feet and walking away. Nathan letting out a very long breath that he had been holding for a very long time.

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous Hales," Quinn cooed from her sister's bed as she looked up at her. "I mean seriously, Nathan is not going to know what hit him."<p>

"Oh please, Nathan and I aren't like that," Haley waved her hand at her sister looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair in a slight wave and dropping over her shoulders, her long white dress with the slit in the front falling down her body hugging her on curves she didn't even know she had until she slipped it on. "But I still can't believe you aren't going."

"Oh it's no fun for juniors," Quinn waved her hand at that. Her and Lucas and their friends talked about it and decided just to skip until their senior year. They knew prom was a big deal for high school students but they also knew if you it was all about the seniors, they weren't seniors yet, they would enjoy that the next year when it was _their _year. "We will just head to the after party later so text me."

"Ok if you say so," she spun to look at her sister. "But I look ok?" she worried on her lip nervously and Quinn nodded with a huge smile.

"You look amazing Hales," she looked her over knowing if what Lucas told her last week was true Nathan was going to lose himself. She had been watching the two the last week and picked up on a few signs that _could_ mean what Lucas said but she wasn't sure yet.

"Ok," Haley grinned and whole face light up looking at herself. "Come on, Nathan is here," she caught the headlights in the window and grabbed her sister's hand pulling her off the bed.

"Hales wait," Quinn paused to look at her sister. "I want to tell you something…Lucas asked me not to but I just…I think you deserve to know…"

"Ok what?" she swallowed nervously looking at her sister.

"Luke told me…well he said Nathan cares about you," she admitted playing with her fingers. "In a non friendly way."

"What?" Haley's eyes widened looking at her. "That's not true, we are friends…"

"I know, I know you are but I also know what you feel for him. Or I might know," she chewed her lip and Haley glanced down a little embarrassed.

"I thought I hid it better…"

"You do!" Quinn told her quickly. "I mean I only know because well we are sisters. But I just…I know if something happens tonight you will be nervous and I didn't want you to be so caught off guard by it that you run from it. I don't want you to lose your moment…"

"Nathan cares about me?" she questioned, feeling a mix of emotions by that and Quinn nodded.

"_Haley! Nathan's here!"_

The girls heard their mother yell and Quinn yelled back coming before looking at her sister.

"Enjoy your night Hales," she pushed back a piece of hair and putting it back in the pin that sat in her hair. "And don't lose your moment…"

"Ok," Haley pulled her into a hug smiling. "See you later…"

"Knowing Nathan Scoot probably not," she teased and Haley sent her a glare making her laugh. "Have a good night Hales..."

"Bye," she walked out of her room and down the steps to find Nathan standing there in his tux talking to her mom. His eyes dancing up the stairs and widening, his mouth dropping slightly and the only noise being heard was a stuttered 'wow…'

"Hey…" Haley blushed looking at him and brushing her hair back nervously.

"Hales you…you look gorgeous," he ran his eyes over her and swallowing the lump in his throat. "I mean…wow…" he repeated and she just turned a deeper red.

"Thanks," she stepped off the last step and up beside him.

"Pictures!" Lydia squealed excited grabbing the camera from the table and like many parents went crazy with photos for memories.

* * *

><p>The night had been perfect so far. Haley never thought she would have this much fun at a school dance but she was. She normally didn't attend and if she did she spent it in the corner laughing with her friends as she watched them dance with their dates, her date never being one.<p>

Until now.

Now she was dancing, her arms around the boy holding her, the boy who not five minutes ago was announced Prom King along with Morgan Finley who looked offended with Nathan stepped off the stage and moved towards Haley for his dance. She beamed as Morgan glared but when Nathan's arms circled around her she didn't care. She was happy in that moment, perfectly content.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Nathan questioned as he drew her closer to him, slowly swaying to the soft playing music.

"A few times," she admitted but still blushing every time she heard it. "But thank you…again…"

"You always look gorgeous Hales," he said and her eyes peered up at him under her lashes. "I don't think I tell you that enough though…"

"Thank you," she bit down on her bottom lip, her fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. "Nathan, can….can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he told her, pulling her just that much closer to him.

"Why did you ask me to prom?" she questioned nervously. "You could have asked anyone, I mean every girl in this room would die to be me right now…so why am I me right now?" she asked wondering if what Quinn had said was true. Nathan was acting a little differently tonight but not in a way that made her think he cared, well cared in a way she cared. She had loved Nathan Scott since she was fourteen but he never took notice, he never even really looked at her so she just assumed he didn't really see her. Well at least see her the way she saw him.

"I…" he glanced down nervously before looking back at her. "I wanted tonight to be special, it wouldn't have been special if it was with anyone but you," he told her honestly and she really didn't look less confused.

"Why do I make it special?" she looked down. "I'm nothing special…"

"You are the only thing that is special to me," he whispered and her head snapped up to look at him. "God Hales," he dropped his head against hers and closed his eyes. "Everything used to be so easy…"

"What do you mean?"

"All my thoughts and feelings I _always _kept in check but now…god Hales I can't keep them in check anymore…Not when it comes to you."

"Nathan I don't think…I don't know if I understand."

"I would never let myself feel for you what I've been feeling because I thought it was wrong and I've always been so great at it….yet now…now I'm terrible at it. I don't know if I can stop these feelings anymore and honestly I don't…I don't want too," he cracked his eyes open to look at her, seeing the nervous in hers and the trembling of her bottom lip. "I love you Haley," he admitted and her heart swelled. "God Hales I'm so in love with you and I have been for so long…"

"You love me?" her voice cracked looking at him. "You…you love me?"

"Yeah," he let out a dry laugh. "Is…is that ok?" he asked nervously not at all liking her responds. He hoped for an _'I love you too' _or _'about time'_ hell he hoped for a smile but now…now he just hoped she didn't run from him.

"Yes," she finally said after what felt like a lifetime. "That's ok," she broke into a smile looking at him. "I love you too Nathan," she slid her arms tighter around his neck and leaned up on her toes. "God it took you long enough," she whispered shoving herself higher on her toes and for the first kissing Nathan Scott.

* * *

><p><em>So I've <em>_**never**__ wrote a Naley story before in my life. I honestly don't even know how to write one well because I don't know if I have their characters down right. __**However**__ I'm about to start a new Brucas story…not now but in a few days maybe and I needed this story for that one._

_Quinn and Lucas are going to be best friends and the reason I couldn't make it Haley instead will be pretty much explained in that story. After the first chapter you would be like oh ok! But I will make comments of Naley so I wanted to explain it._

_Hope you enjoy the small little one shot!_


End file.
